


I can't be tempted by what I already have

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning I thought "Someone should really write some Kyon/Haruhi/Mikuru."  Then I thought "Hey, <em>I</em> could write some Kyon/Haruhi/Mikuru."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be tempted by what I already have

An objective witness to the scene I found myself in would probably, understandably, assume that it was the realization of my deep-held sexual fantasy. Indeed, I can’t claim that the thought of going to bed with two women at once has never occurred to me. I’m definitely not complaining about being in this hotel room right now. But the fact remains that no matter whether I dreamed of this scenario once or a hundred times before, it wasn’t my desire that brought it about. It was Haruhi’s.

I’d never seen Haruhi as unsure of herself as she was when we first talked about doing this. Even as an adult, she still has yet to realise that she can have anything – everything – she wants. Sitting on this bed, though, watching her and Mikuru in the doorway, you’d never think she had any doubts. She held Mikuru’s hands firmly in hers as she leaned forwards to whisper in her ear. I couldn’t hear what she said, but I knew what it must be, the exact words we’d talked about for weeks, the things we agreed needed to be said. She slid her hands slowly up Mikuru’s arms as she spoke, then around her waist, pulling her in closer until Haruhi’s mouth was almost touching hers, still talking, low and reassuring.

Mikuru’s face was a sight to watch, full of shock shot through with a desire she was struggling to hide. As I watched Haruhi talk, her fingers tracing a soothing but seductive pattern on Mikuru’s skin, I could see Mikuru’s eyes losing focus, falling victim to Haruhi’s ever more seductive words. I just caught a glimpse of Mikuru’s right hand sliding tentatively down haruhi’s side to cling to her hip when her half-closed eyes snapped open again, gazing over Haruhi’s shoulder to lock with mine, worried. I knew she must have had so many questions that I couldn’t possibly answer right then. Was this right? Was it allowed? Was it just possible that contrary to what she’d always been told, she could have what she wanted the most and keep Haruhi happy?

Even if I had the answers, I couldn’t very well say them out loud with Haruhi right there with us. Given that the sight before me was so overwhelming as to make it quite difficult to even think of an answer, I highly doubted my ability to communicate it to Mikuru in code. I had to settle for a simple nod, my mouth too dry even to say ‘yes’. But that, it seems, was enough for Mikuru. She murmured a few words to Haruhi and finally stepped forward, over the threshold and into the room, one hand pulling the door closed behind her.

The soft sound of the door clicking shut was almost drowned out as Haruhi practically writhed all over Mikuru, pressing her back against the wooden door. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, as though she was rushing to touch every part of Mikuru she could reach before Mikuru changed her mind, and she muffled Mikuru’s cry of surprise with a fierce kiss. For her part, though, Mikuru’s reaction was more of a moan than a squeak, all traces of the timid, submissive girl disappearing as she tangled her fingers in Haruhi’s hair, kissing back just as forcefully while she clung to her so closely that I couldn’t have gotten between them if I tried.

This was Haruhi’s idea, and it was better than anything I’d dared to imagine.

I could happily just sit here on the edge of the bed and watch them all evening. I’d spent years holding Mikuru at arm’s length to try to keep Haruhi from getting jealous. For as long as I’d known her, Haruhi had been struggling between wanting Mikuru and being jealous of her and, since we’d started going out, with the guilt of having feelings for Mikuru when she thought she was only supposed to love me. And the closer I got to Haruhi, the more Mikuru found herself pushed away from both of us. It didn’t’ make any of us happier, but it seemed safer with Mikuru out of mind where none of the three of us would be tempted. Until finally, all on her own, Haruhi decided there had to be something better.

I’d almost forgotten I was there until Haruhi pulled her mouth away from Mikuru’s and shot a sly grin at me over her shoulder.

“Look, Mikuru-chan,” she said, turning Mikuru around until she was facing me. “We’ve forgotten about Kyon. He looks kind of pathetic just sitting there staring, doesn’t he?”

I hurriedly snapped my mouth shut and tried to stop staring, as Haruhi nudged Mikuru towards the bed. Towards me. “You should go keep him company.”

Mikuru stood at the foot of the bed and stared down at me, her lips swollen and her eyes dark and uncertain. I reached one hand out towards her but I stopped short, too, and we both just stared at each other, too afraid to touch It seemed like it should be allowed now. Wasn’t that what Haruhi just said? But after all these years of trying to pretend that we didn’t want each other, it was nigh on impossible to shake the feeling that closing that last distance, the last few electric inches between my body and hers, would bring the whole world crashing down with it.

And then Haruhi said “Hurry up!” and shoved Mikuru square in the back, so she fell forward onto me and we both fell back on the bed. I spluttered and tried to blow a veil of thick red hair out of my face and suddenly there was Mikuru’s, eyes dark with want again and now, finally, smiling. But she was warm and soft and pressed right up against the length of my body, just as I’d dreamed of for years, except this time it was real.

When I tried to prop myself up on my elbows I accidentally found myself with a handful of one of Mikuru’s breasts and apologized, stammering, but she smiled and grabbed my wrist when I tried to jerk it away. “It’s okay,” she said, shyly. “I like it.”

“Hurry up and kiss him then,” Haruhi grumbled, and before Haruhi could push her again, Mikuru pushed her lips to mine in a rush. I used to imagine our first kiss being timid and awkward, but there was nothing timid about Mikuru now, not with the gentle but determined thrust of her tongue or the pleased humming from deep in her throat, the vibrations travelling all the way up to me. When she pulled back, there was no trace of hesitation left, just desire. And beyond that, confidence, something I wasn’t used to seeing in Mikuru. She might even have been a little smug.

What bravado she had dissolved instantly, though, when Haruhi bit her on the neck. As Mikuru groaned and closed her eyes, though, Haruhi’s gaze was fixed on me. Even with a mouthful of Mikuru, she could still give me that brilliant, inspiring, terrifying smile she fixed me with the day we started the whole crazy adventure that ultimately led us to this crazy place, where we’d been dating six months and had another woman sandwiched between us. But that crazy smile told me that despite my doubts, this might just work.


End file.
